Yasuhiro Hagakure
Yasuhiro Hagakure (葉隠 康比呂 Hagakure Yasuhiro) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. He has the title Super High-School Level Fortune Teller (超高校級の「占い師」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Uranaishi"). A rising star in the fortune-telling community, the accuracy of his predictions were actually only 30%. He was the oldest student, due to him flunking three times in the past. He survived the final trial and escaped with the other survivors at the end of the game. Appearance Hagakure has an extravagant hairstyle, which is dark brown. He wears three layers of shirts, the top one containing an old green uniform jacket, the second one containing a white rough shirt, and his third layer is a small yellow short sleeve shirt. He wears a big brown sash and uses a yellow rope as his belt. Personality Hagakure is one of the more laid-back students. He is very gullible and prone to becoming panicked. His first trait is especially apparent when he stated that he bought his crystal ball (which is made of glass instead of real crystal) at the price of 100 million yen due to it being used by Napoleon, Genghis Khan, and George Washington in the past. Slightly slow in the head, he also tends to talk absurdly; a fact that leaves Asahina baffled. Hagakure really hates it if someone compares his fortune-telling to occult, frequently insisting that they are not the same. Furthermore, he fears ghosts, and would freak out if such subject comes up in the conversation. He is also a fan of video games. History Pre-Despair Incident Prior to enrolling at Hope's Peak Academy, Hagakure saved up a small fortune by offering his services as a Fortune Teller. Whilst his prediction rate alone netted him most clients, it is also implied that he scammed many more. He claims to have spent the money on rare artifacts of mystical origin, such as a 100-million-yen Crystal Ball that was allegedly owned by Napoleon and George Washington. These were invariably proved to be forgeries. After attempting to "squeeze money out of" a wealthy female client, Hagakure became the target of her mafia connections. Unwilling to pay off his debts by either selling his collection or digging into his savings, Hagakure went into hiding for three years before taking shelter at Hope's Peak. High School Life of Mutual Killing Throughout the Prologue and much of the first chapter, Hagakure remains the most relaxed out of all the students, assuming it to be an elaborate prank. He drops this attitude after Mukuro Ikusaba's impaling. After the murder of Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata used Hagakure's crystal ball to turn on the incinerator and burn his bloody t-shirt through the shutters blocking the garbage room. Hagakure was later framed by Celes for the murder of Yamada and Ishimaru, as her last name was the same as his given name, "Yasuhiro". After having Yamada design the the robot suit, she knocked him out and trapped him inside it, faking a photograph of "Justice Robo" kidnapping Yamada and claiming him to be the "madman" that was running around the school. However, the many flaws in the suit's design - such as the wearer's inability to bend properly - ultimately led to Celes being outed as the true culprit. After the revelation that Sakura Oogami was Monobear's mole, Hagakure was one of the three (among Togami and Fukuwa) that openly started to dislike her, and didn't argue with Togami's point that Sakura should be killed. Sakura Oogami invited him to a private meeting to see if she could make amends, which he incorrectly interpreted as an attempt on his life. He knocked Sakura unconscious with a glass bottle and - believing he had accidentally killed her - framed Fukawa for the crime. After a light pressing in a Court Trial, Hagakure confessed his guilt. After it was revealed that Sakura committed suicide, he took back his dislike for her and swore not to try and kill anyone again. Hagakure's Pre-Despair Incident notebook was found by Naegi during the final investigation phase and helped prove that the students were missing two years of their memories. He was one of the final six to escape the school. Execution (from official Fanbook) '''Quiz Time! I Heard There's a Chance of 30%!' - Hagakure is a contestant on a quiz show set. Before him there are 3 doors labeled 'A', 'B', and 'C'. There is a 1/3 probability that one is an execution. Hagakure tries to enter the 'A' door. The door grows hands and feet and escapes. 'B' does the same thing. Only door 'C' is left. He isn't willing, but a mouth appears on the door and eats him. This execution is shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships ... Quotes *"My character wasn't yet established then." *“The guardian spirit with a perm head chasing a Bigfoot who was cursed by sky fish. That’s your very own guardian spirit!” *“Anyway, let’s go for a drink sometime. I’ll tell you all about Lemurian culture, ‘right?” *“I’m 20 years old. All sorts of things happened and I got held back 3 grades, right?” *“I think I’ll just go ahead and take a quick nap until it’s all over.” *"That’s just creepy, ‘right?" *"S…S…She’s right…! T…T…There’s no way I’d kill someone…!" *"I… returned to my senses… and thought if I didn’t do something I’d be executed…" Trivia *Hagakure is the first victim in the game demo. This is deliberately done to hide the true identity of the first victim. *When Naegi hangs out with Hagakure the first time he makes a prediction claiming "Your child and my child...will share the same mother!" in the Class Trial of chapter 5 if you decide to call Kirigiri out on lying you find out that Aoi Asahina would have in fact been the mother of both of their babies including the child of Byakuya Togami. *He claims his hamburger was abducted by aliens. *He seems to have a fear of ghosts. References Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Male